


First Time

by BlossomLily



Series: Random Keanu Works [4]
Category: Keanu Reeves - Fandom, Keanu Reeves AU
Genre: College, College AU, Dating, Emma - Freeform, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Hockey, Hot Sex, Keanu Reeves - Freeform, Kissing, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, Smut, Vaginal Sex, boyfriend - Freeform, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 17:21:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19750285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlossomLily/pseuds/BlossomLily
Summary: After playing 7 minutes in heaven with Keanu you spend the rest of the night getting to know him hoping it goes further.





	First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Be sure to check out the first part. Sorry if this isn't as good as it should be but I was struggling to write.

The starry night sky was something you always enjoyed looking at but as you laid next to Keanu, he was all your eyes could admire. An hour ago, you had left the party following Keanu to the park on campus. The two of you walked side by side as you talked. You had learned Keanu was studying film, something he loved but wasn’t sure if he should pursue. He was a big softy for reading which was apparent since you had seen him reading a lot. He loved authors like Hemingway, Kerouac, and Ginsberg. He had even starred in a few plays on campus which surprised you. He was an introvert at mind, but you could tell his heart craved to be in the spotlight. He wanted to make people smile. 

You turned toward Keanu, pulling yourself up to rest on your elbow to watch him. His eyes fixed on the night sky, the glittering stars shining down on you both. Keanu had suggested you both lay down on the grass and admire the sky after having walked around the park several times. “You’re supposed to be admiring the sky.” Keanu teased as he looked at you from the corner of his eye. You giggled as you scooted closer to him, “I like this view better.” Keanu playfully rolled his eyes at you before propping himself up on his elbow, mirroring you. 

“I could say the same thing about you.” His voice was soft as he gently pressed his lips to your forehead. The tender action caused butterflies in your stomach. You looked into Keanu’s golden eyes not believing you had ignored him before. “What’s your favorite movie?” You asked through lowered lashes hoping Keanu would notice and kiss you. You craved his soft lips to touch yours again. He hadn’t seemed to notice your flirty gesture instead he appeared to be searching his brain on what movie he liked best. 

“A Clockwork Orange.” Keanu finally replied his eyes searching yours. “What about you?” You sighed, “I guess The Breakfast Club. It’s a classic.” It was the last film you remembered watching and actually liked. He smirked, “A film about troubled youth is your favorite film. Is there something you need to tell me?” He asked sarcastically as you hit his arm. “A Clockwork Orange is literally about a gang of thugs committing crimes. I should be asking you if you’re a murderer.” You both laughed as Keanu shook his head, “Okay. Okay. I won’t judge.” He said between laughter. 

You were laughing so hard your elbow gave in causing you to fall into Keanu. He fell back as your face landed on his chest with a thud. You pushed yourself up, hovering over Keanu as you tried to hide your flushed cheeks. “You’re so cute.” He said cupping your cheek with his hand. You smiled closing the distance between both of you. His plump lips felt right against yours like they were made to fit. Keanu’s hands roamed your body as your tongue explored his warm mouth, your fingers tangled in his messy hair. 

You never wanted to pull away from the kiss, but your lips were numb and you both needed air. You snuggled your face onto Keanu’s chest feeling his heartbeat. You never wanted this night to end but you could tell it was getting closer to the early morning. “Emma?” He questioned as you looked up at him. “Is it crazy for me to think that I was meant to go to that party tonight?” You could see Keanu had been analyzing the question in his head. You weren’t sure what to think. Had fate bought you together? 

“It isn’t crazy to think that.” You smiled, “I just wish I had approached you before like when I saw you reading by yourself.” Keanu nodded, soaking in your words as you both lay there thinking about the what ifs. “That’s in the past. What matters is that we are here now.” Keanu soothingly said as he stroked your hair. You nodded in agreement hoping after this night, you and Keanu would continue whatever this was. 

“I should get you back to your dorm room.” Keanu gloomily said as you pushed yourself up to your feet, holding out your hand to Keanu to pull him up. He chuckled taking your hand. You swiftly pulled him in for a kiss taking his breath away, his hands wrapped around your waist holding you close. You never wanted to let go but your arms slowly fell to your sides, your face lingering near Keanu’s as he gazed into your eyes. “I hope to see you tomorrow.” You whispered cupping his face in your hands. Keanu pressed his lips to your forehead, “You will.” 

The two of you walked in silent bliss, holding hands as you lead him to your dorm room. You wanted nothing more than to push him against the wall and let him freely touch you. His hands exploring each inch of your body as you did the same. However, your roommate was probably there. Even if she wasn’t, you didn’t want to be the girl who gave it up on the first date. There was nothing wrong with that, but you had a lot more to learn about Keanu, talking for a few hours wasn’t enough time to really know someone. 

“This is me.” You said when you reached your dorm, dropping Keanu’s hand. His sad grin caused you to embrace him in a hug. “I need some sleep.” You lazily said pulling away from him as you leaned against the door frame. “Get some sleep. You know where to find me.” He coolly replied as he ran his fingers through his hair. You giggled, “Don’t try to act cool. I’ve seen your vulnerable side, remember?”

Keanu sighed, his cheeks flushed, “Goodnight, Emma.” He seemed to realize that there was no going back to be a loner who stayed in the shadows. You had noticed him. You smiled at him as you opened the door to your dorm. 

“Goodnight, Keanu.” You replied as you closed the door. No words could describe how you felt as you changed into your pajamas and laid in bed wondering where you and Keanu would go from here. Would he become your boyfriend? You bit your lip imagining it as you closed your eyes and drifted asleep. 

*

4 months later…

“I missed you,” Keanu whispered in your ear as you wrapped your arms around his neck. The scent of his sweet cologne burning your nose as you gave him a peck on the lips. “I missed you.” You gushed giving Keanu a kiss on his cheek as he held you by the waist. He shook his head in denial, “I definitely missed you more.” His face was stretched in a wide grin, something you hadn’t seen in over a week. 

You had been studying for finals making it hard for you to find time to see Keanu. However, finals were finally done, summer was here which meant you had plenty of time to spend with him. He was your boyfriend; you had been dating for nearly three months now. You had never been happier than when you were by Keanu’s side. It was a cheesy thing to admit but it was true. 

“I have something special planned for you.” Keanu beamed as you glanced up at him seeing his big brown eyes. His hair had grown out making it messier than before and a little stubble covered his face prickling your skin when you kissed. You liked this shaggier look. “I told you no surprises.” You complained as you playfully hit his arm. Keanu chuckled, “It’s nothing you couldn’t do yourself. Now let’s get going.” You smiled, nodding in agreement as you grabbed your keys to lock up your dorm room. 

A short while later, you arrived at Keanu’s apartment which was a block or two from campus. Your hair was tangled in small knots thanks to the motorcycle ride over. You hopped off the bike as Keanu grabbed your hand leading you upstairs to his apartment. You had been there before, shortly after you began dating, Keanu showed you around. The place was small but cozy. At least he lived by himself unlike you who had to deal with a roommate. 

Keanu stopped at the door of his apartment fishing his keys out of his jean pocket. He unlocked the door pushing it open letting you in first. As you walked in you saw a round table filled with a vase of red roses and tall candles that flickered. You gasped at the sight of it, you couldn’t believe Keanu had done something so sweet. “Oh, Keanu.” You managed to choke out as a lump formed in your throat. It was simple but you loved the effort he had made. 

“Do you like it?” Keanu stammered as you turned around to face him. You smiled fighting back tears, “I love it. I don’t think anyone’s ever done something like this for me before.” You started thinking about how your last boyfriend never made an effort at all. Keanu rubbed the back of his neck, his nervousness apparent as his cheeks became flushed. “It’s nothing, really.” You could see he was trying to play it cool, but you knew he was pleased with himself. 

“I’m assuming you cooked?” You asked as you turned back toward the table. Keanu nodded, “I did my best. I’m not a cook so don’t judge me, okay?” He mentioned as he pulled out a chair for you to sit in. You sat down as he walked into the kitchen rummaging around before coming out with two plates full of pasta. “I have some wine if you want some?” Keanu recalled as he wandered back into the kitchen. “I’ll take some.” You shouted as you noticed the pasta was chicken alfredo. Keanu came back holding two glasses of wine, handing you one as he sat down across from you. You took a sip from your glass still amazed that Keanu had done this. 

“Thank you. I really love it.” You insisted glancing at him with a grin. “It really made my day.” You added as you reached across the table to hold his hand. “It was nothing. I just wanted to do something nice for my girlfriend.” Keanu beamed making your heart race. You loved when he called you his girlfriend. The two of you had made it official a few weeks after the party. Since then, you and Keanu had gone on all sorts of dates, but nothing beat cozying up to him in his apartment talking about nothing in particular. 

When you both finished eating, you gathered up the dishes and headed into the kitchen to clean them. Keanu leaned up against the counter next to you as you scrubbed the dishes. “You aren’t going to help?” You teased as you looked at him from the corner of your eye. He smirked leaning in to kiss your cheek. “No.” He remarked back as you splashed him with soapy water. “Hey.” He shouted wrapping his arms around your waist picking you up off the ground. You yelped trying to break from his grasp, “Put me down.” You gasped in between giggles as he spun you around. Keanu finally put you down when you were both breathless from laughing. 

You leaned against the kitchen counter as Keanu stood in front of you, his boyish smile making it hard to resist him. He was the sweetest guy once you got to know him not the loner boy, he tried to convince everyone he was. “I think I’m ready.” You blurted out earning a confused look from Keanu. “Ready?” He asked as you took a step closer to him, your palms were sweaty. Your heart was racing as you tried to calm yourself. 

You and Keanu had made out plenty of times, but you had never gone as far as sex yet. It was something you wanted for a while, something you had imagined happening several times, but you always stopped yourself because you became nervous. You didn’t want sex to change your relationship with Keanu. You had told Keanu your concerns and he understood you, he never bought the subject up again. He was a true gentleman which made you want him even more. 

You wrapped your arms around Keanu’s neck drawing him in for a kiss. His hands grabbed your waist pulling you against his body. His tongue explored your warm mouth making you moan in pleasure as you run your fingers through his hair. His hands wandered under your shirt sending shivers throughout your body as he pulled away from your lips. His soft lips traveled down your jawline to your neck nibbling on your skin leaving little bruises. Keanu’s hands softly drawing tender circles on your stomach as you faintly moaned his name. 

Keanu pulled away leaving your body cold as he gazed down at you, desire filled his eyes. “I didn’t say stop.” You remarked taking his hands and forcing him to cup your clothed breasts. A deep growled escaped his lips as he reached for the hem of your shirt. You helped him remove it exposing your bra, his eyes hungrily admiring them. “We should move to the bedroom.” You said as Keanu dropped your shirt on the ground. He smirked as he swiftly picked you up by the waist and threw you over his shoulder. 

Before placing you on his bed, he playfully slapped your ass making you yelp. “Hey.” You whined as Keanu bit his lip. He removed his own shirt revealing his toned chest, a deep vertical scar visible from the middle of his stomach down past the waist of his jeans. You admired him from the bed as he leaned in gently kissing your lips once more. The kiss only lasted a few seconds before he unhooked your bra, his mouth caressing each breast with his tongue. 

You moaned, your hands gripping the bed sheets as his tongue sucked on your hard nipples. His hands fumbling with the band of your jeans. You groaned rushing to slip your jeans down as Keanu sighed in relief, tossing them to the side. His mouth returned to your chest, his tongue licking it slowly, switching between each breast. You closed your eyes enjoying the feeling as your panties became soaked. His lips trailed up to your neck before pressing against your lips leaving soft pecks as Keanu shrugged out of his jeans. 

You pulled him down to your lips, your hands in his hair as he parted your legs sending goosebumps across your body. Keanu’s hand traveled down your stomach to the waistband of your panties making your breath hitched as he pulled away from the kiss. His hand slowly moved down stroking your clit through the fabric of your underwear causing you to moan his name. Keanu pushed your underwear down exposing you as you frantically sat up, your hands rushing to take his briefs off. His hard cock sprang up as you pulled him down to the bed, repositioning yourself on your back. 

Keanu hovered above you as you parted your legs allowing him to grab his length and press it against your entrance. You moaned as he slowly pushed it in, your eyes tightly closed at the feeling of him being inside you. Keanu’s slow thrusts caused you to dig your nails into his back as he growled, his pace picking up. You arched your back until Keanu was buried deep inside you, his hands gripping your waist as you rocked against him. “Keanu.” You moaned; his eyes fixed on you. He swiftly pulled his cock out before pushing it back in. You were covered in sweat as warm pleasure radiated through both of your bodies.

Keanu leaned in kissing you as he rocked into you, breaking away for air every so often. The sweet bliss ran through your body, the tightening in your stomach becoming apparent. You gripped the bed as your climax built up as he hit that spot. “Fuck,” Keanu growled under his breath as he steadied his pace, your eyes fluttering shut. Before you knew it, the wave of your orgasm rushed over you. The hot white cream rushing down your thighs as Keanu’s pace became sloppy. Your arched back relaxed as you tightened around him as he moaned your name. 

Your body was trembling as Keanu thrusted a few more times before slowly pulling out. You winced a little, breathless, your legs trembling as Keanu stroked his cock allowing himself to finish before flopping down beside you. He cuddled up next to you as you both rest trying to regain normal breathing. You tilted your head to lay against Keanu’s chest as he gently stroked your hair. “That was great.” You chuckled as Keanu glanced down at you with a grin. 

“I love you,” Keanu said in a hushed tone as you pulled yourself up to study him. His soft eyes scanned your eyes as you beamed at him. “I love you, too.” You confessed realizing you meant it. Keanu’s charming face lit up as you spoke those words. He cupped your face in his hands pulling you in for a kiss. You had never been more thrilled than now. 

“Want to go for another round?” You suggested as Keanu sat up. His raised brow challenging you as you smirked at him. “Or we could just cuddle.” You added as Keanu sighed in relief. “Let’s cuddle for now.” He replied as he sank down on the bed his arms wrapped around you. You nodded against his chest as you closed your eyes wanting to spend the rest of the day here. “I love you.” You said again wanting to hear Keanu say those three words again. “I love you more.” He replied making your heart full of bliss as the both you laid there thinking about how this day would only get better from here.


End file.
